The goal of this proposal is to elucidate the role of personality in the adjustment of aging women to a significant life transition: community relocation. Specifically, the influence of Extraversion (E) and Neuroticism (N) on changes in well-being across the move will be studied. Preliminary data indicate that these two broad factors are the most significant aspects of personality in terms of predicting well-being changes. On multiple measures of well-being, E is associated with improvements and N is associated with decrements. The central question that can be answered by the proposed research is: why are E and N associated with changes in well-being? Three processes, based on prior personality research, will be investigated as potential answers to this question: (1) E and N will be associated with objective qualities of the move, (2) neurotic respondents will report higher levels of stress associated with the move, and (3) E will be associated with adaptive coping strategies and N will be associated with maladaptive coping strategies. A comparison of the relative utility of the three processes (using structural equation modeling) in explaining changes in well-being will provide useful information about the specific processes that are associated with both positive and negative adjustment outcomes. Interventions intended to help individuals negotiate stressful life transitions should discourage the process most strongly associated with negative adjustment outcomes, and encourage the process most strongly associated with successful adaptation.